Agasha Mumoko
Agasha Mumoko was a shugenja Reibai of the Dragon Clan. Magic of Rokugan, p. 14 Family Mumoko was born to a minor Vassal family of the Agasha. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 80 Badger Clan In 1117 the Badger Clan sought an alliance with the Dragon, with a marriage to seal the bargain. Agasha Tamori increased the status of Mumoko's father and in return he offered his daughter. Mumoko was trained in the Agasha Shugenja school as a part of the agreement. After two years she visited the Domogu province to meet her future husband, Ichiro Hideo. The Badger were resistant to the idea of a shugenja of his family, and Mumoko only met one Badger who felt fascination and love for the magic, Ichiro Koturi, Hideo's brother. Ichiro Koturi Mumoko tought Koturi about magic, and between them began more than a mutual love for the kami. She decided to leave until the wedding and returned to the Agasha provinces. Koturi followed her and Lord Tamori accepted him as a student in the Agasha Shugenja school. Mumoko requested to be sent on a mision to avoid temptation. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 80-81 Kaiu family Mumoko studied with the Kaiu family. Agasha Mumoko (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3 flavor) For several years she worked as a yoriki of Kaiu Osuki, learning to fight the Shadowlands creatures. When her master pplanned a visit Badger lands Mmumoko would had a chance to met Hideo without the presence of Koturi. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 81 Badger's Fate In 1126 it was Osuki who discovered the ravaging of the Badger Clan by a monster. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 45 The magistrate found the Badger Clan Champion, Ichiro Chuga, nailed to a post, legs torn from his body. Hideo appeared jailed in the castle's dungeon with tainted eyes, revealing he had been infected, so Tsukai-sagasu were recalled to test the samurai. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 6-7 Oni Strikes Back Three months later Koturi arrived to his ruined home, and shortly after the demon which would be known as Hideo no Oni attacked again, killing many of the Crab guards, fusing the bodies to its corpse. Hideo escaped the battered prison and foolishly attacked the oni, which plucked the samurai from the ground. Koturi goaded Mumoko to use her magic against the demon, even if it meant his brother's dead, as he was already doomed. Mumoko relented, the oni spoke, and fled, leaving Hideo alive. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 6-9 A terrible anger echoed in Hideo's tainted eyes, and a strange guilt shone in Koturi's. She knew that the oni spared the three of the for a reason, and she was the only one who could deal with the oni. Tracking the Oni Koturi was stricken with guilt and grief, and eventually joined forces with Hideo and Mumoko to hunt down the creature. Secrets of the Empire, p. 18 Hideo was linked to Hideo no Oni, so he could sense where the demon was. The trio began a chase of the oni who had doomed the Badger. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 115 Aftermath Her Lord Osuki was killed in final combat with Hideo no Oni in 1128. Secrets of the Crab, p. 71 The two brothers and their beloved Momuko stood against the demon. Koturi held the beast at bay long enough for Hideo to take his own life, banishing the creature. Koturi then followed suit to cleanse his honor. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 115 The fate of Mumoko was unknown. See also * Agasha Mumoko/Meta External Links * Agasha Mumoko (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) Category:Dragon Clan Members